Bloodwind: A Souls journey
by CeNedraCorvinus
Summary: So we looking at how the Corvinus family became what they are. A close pack of omnipotent beings who have scars both inside and out their bodies. They couldnt trust each other and for afew brief moments they couldn't trust themselves. How were they getting home whats going on. and why the hell were they kids again?
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"Where we started.../p  
p class="MsoNormal"Once everyone was full and sated we moved around comfortable El sat with her head propped against the couch and her legs over Lee and Matt who had moved the chair slightly back and looked like they were about to doze off. "Try not leave anything out Kess" Emma had taken a book sitting near the fire. Her legs dangling off the love seat. I stuck my tongue out to her for that comment. She merely smiled. "I cleared my throat calling all attention to me. "Well let's see from the beginning, Me and Emma were actresses in the 21st century we were doing quite well in our careers and then. A white light…."/p 


	2. Let It Be A Dream

BLOODWIND: A SOUL'S JOURNEY

CHAPTER ONE

KRISTEN POV

The first thing I registered was a pounding in my head like no other. God I regret drinking so much last night. I should have listened to Emma when she told me to slow it down. My muscles felt stiff like I just did an intense training regime with my personal trainer. My muscles were screaming at me. my eyes still shut I gave up on the whole trying to move thing. Not like I didn't have anything to do today. I heard my door open and footsteps moving on the across the carpeted floor. Before I could crack my eye open to see who it was, the curtains were opened and I was hit with evil bright yellow sunshine. I hissed and found the energy from my burning muscles, to cover my head with the fur blanket. Wait fur? Since when did anyone nowadays, never mind own fur but sleep with it? I tried moving again and let out a soft moan as my muscled pulled. "No, you will not get out of today's events princess."

A women's voice reached me underneath the covers it was slightly muffled the blankets but I could have sworn I heard her say princess. Maybe she was just teasing me I wonder what time it is. "You can't sleep away the day. Your mother and father come with your new baby sister don't you want to see them." Wait my mom had a kid? When? How? Well I know how but wow isn't she like to old? I flung the blankets back the shock overriding the pain in my head and muscles. I turn to look at the women. I didn't know her. She was dressed like that scene from the twilight movie you know those olden day dresses. Then a sudden thought entered my head. Shit was I at work? Omg did I black out? Oh, shit this better not ruin my career. I look around the room searching for the director to ask him to give me a moment or too collect myself.

All I saw around me was a room like that of my "Snow White and The Huntsmen" move. A mirror made of gold and rubies sitting on what looked like a handcrafted wooden dresser with designs of wolves and bears adorning it. Must be some old hotel. I looked at the old women. She had a warm face slightly on the chubby side she was wearing an old style dress, which was a light coloured blue, the corset, tight forcing an hour glass figure and making her bosom pour out from her outfit. Wow these people go all out don't they. "I think you have the wrong room ma'am" I cleared my throat and grabbed my throat. It was burning slightly. Probably from last night. I wish there was a glass of water. I sounded younger though, my voice sounded like I was 6 years old again.

I looked around again, on either side of my bed was a jug and a cup made of clay? My throat pulled my thoughts away from the clay cup, and reminded me that I needed some water. I reached out for it. My hands looked smaller than usual. God what did I drink last night wasn't it out of my system yet. I poured myself a cup of water. It went down so well down my throat I couldn't help but moan in relief as I felt my throat cool down. "I have no time for your games today Kristen get up your family will be here shortly come now your bath has been drawn and I already laid out your dress. Come, come" she called my name how the hell what the hell. My mind was reeling. Why call my name if this was a movie? What the hell my mom had a kid? Suddenly, I was roughly brought up and stripped, by the time I comprehended what was going on I was stark naked I tried covering myself and instead of feeling two cups of boos in my hand I felt, well nothing. I heard a high-pitched scream it took me a moment to realise it was coming from me. "Where are my boobs!?". the women let out a warm laugh. I could feel my face heat up in embarrassment and furry. I looked down at me body. This wasn't my body. What the hell? I ran to the vanity mirror.

The girl who looked back at me was me except younger lanky, tom boyish in a sense I remembered this body and remembered out growing it quite proudly. I felt the room spinning black dots all over suddenly breathing was difficult I wasn't getting enough air into my lungs. The women was talking to me, but her words weren't registering in my head, probably from the lack of oxygen. She touched me and a ringing noise entered my ears I was screaming again. The room burst open and a bear of a man stepped through. I started panicking more. Soon there was another pitch but I knew it didn't come from me. The man was talking to me, like he was talking to a wild animal when he got closer I screamed louder. There wasn't enough air. I never thought I would be so happy to see nothing but black.

I came to a cool feeling on my forehead and someone holding my hand. I looked to my side and saw a brown red bush for hair. I tried to move without waking the bush but she shot up and looked at me. I knew this bush, we went out a few times and considered each other friends in the least, but this looked younger like her harry potter version younger! "Emma?" I croaked out her name. she gave me a small smile. What the hell. "Don't you dare Kris! Breath I need you please breath!" I tried to follow her instructions and to yoga breaths in and out. I must be dreaming. I have to be dreaming, this isn't real. When it seemed like I had my breathing under control she pinched me "OW! What was that far" I rubbed my arm which was turning pink.

"To show you, you're not dreaming" I stopped rubbing my arm and stared wide eyed at her. Before I could even say anything, she spoke "I know trust me I know, I woke up like this some women telling me my mother was having a kid" I snorted at the similarities. "When I asked, her I noticed my voice hands everything was smaller or gone." She was taking in shaky breaths collecting herself. I continued to stare at her not saying a word. "I heard you scream, then I shot out of bed and looked in the mirror. Let's say I screamed again." Huh so the other ringing was her. "Unlike you I didn't pass out, I ran to where I heard the other scream and found you passed out and a huge bear of a man carrying you to bed" I looked down, her hands were shaking, so were mine.

I looked at her face and tears were running down. "I hoped that maybe someone spiked our drinks you know, hallucinating and all that. But my thoughts were to coherent for that." My face felt wet I realised I was crying to. I didn't know why I was crying. Why **we** were crying but it seemed like the right thing to do. "I don't know what's going on Kris but…" she paused I knew she had a lump in her throat. That's when I figured out why we crying. Fear. "But we got to stick together OK we will figure this out!" I don't know who she was trying to comfort me or herself. She had determination and fear in her eyes. I found myself nodding my head and clinging to her tighter. She was my anchor to this nightmare. We were in this together. The door opened and bear man peeked his head in "I'm glad our awake my little fawn," he came slowly to me.

I just couldn't help but stare at him. He had broad shoulders quite a big man no potbelly he was well built for a man his age. Not that I knew how old he was. He had grey sneaking into his beard and hair there was no sign of his hair falling out. His eyes were a deep grey, they were fierce and warm I couldn't stop myself from looking at him. "Emma go get ready your brothers and sisters will be here shortly" he was now looking at Emma. She wanted to say something but I think she was as overwhelmed by him like I was. He let out fierce aurar like he could snap you in half then command your undying allegiance while you lay on the floor broken. "C-can't she stay" somehow, I managed to find my voice but lost it again as he returned his gaze to me. it was like he was looking into my soul. I couldn't help but shrink deeper into the covers. "No I need you and your brother's downstairs there seems to be something going on and I want to get to the bottom of it now" he looked at Emma again who this time stood up and scampered away. I couldn't blame her though.

This man was intimidating. "You feeling better" he had a soft look now, and I realised his eyes in a way changed colour to his mood well, the grey turned sharper almost like lightning through storm clouds. I nodded my head. I felt as if a thousand needles were piercing my skull and tried to reign in my wince. He let out a sigh, "You sure". "I- it's just a headache, I can get dressed in a moment" I tried to sound confident but he made me feel small. He looked at me again searching my soul. He gave a sharp nod and left. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Emma had come back and helped me into a dress. More like a torture device. The corset was beautiful I loved it really, it takes my breath away "Emma" I wheezed "Does it have to be so tight?" she pulled again. "If I got to bloody wear, this thing properly so do, you" she also seemed short of breath… Afterwards Emma had asked (ordered more like it) a guard to take us to the dining hall where apparently our brothers and 1 sister was waiting and no not the new one. I think I tripped 5 times and 3 of those times I had taken Emma with me. eventually she insisted on walking 3 meters away from me. We entered the hall. I have to admit it was stunning in a vintage way, and boy was it huge. I couldn't help but look around.

It was like the harry potter dining whole there was a head table and other tables. They were covered in a brown clothe though probably to prevent the dust from collecting. "Who the hell are you" I looked ahead of us. A boy a lot older than me. (im guessing my age is like 10 if I remember my body that far back) he looked about 14 or 15. There were two other boys beside him that also looked close to that age. The one that spoke was tanned slightly he was built nicely for a teen he had a hard jawline small eyes and mouth. He looked like he never smiled actually if you turn your head to the side and squint he kind of looks like bear man with green eyes. The other boy who was leaning on the pillar looked up. He was a blonde brunette. He looked scrawny ish and there was something about him I couldn't put my finger on.

"Tom Welling?" the boy looked up shocked and peered at Emma "Hey Harry Potter!" "Say what now" Emma looked at me like I had grown a 2nd head "SmallVille!" she emphasized. Then it started clicking into place. He was the Actor Clark Kent. Last I checked he wasn't a kid… then again neither were we. "So you got turned into a kid to." He turned bright red and nodded "Thank God" Emma gave me a stink eye "What at least it's not us only" "So you guys are what actors?". The Mini-Bear me talked to us now. The black-haired guy also came closer. I guess they were in the same spot we are. "Yes, we are and you?" the guy then tilted his head and flexed his muscles slightly. "Wrestler Roman Reigns". The name rang a bell this guy was hot well as an adult.

He looked adorable now. I didn't watch wrestling but I'm on social media and things sometimes catch my interest, though I do bat for the other team I can still appreciate a good-looking man. "So do any of you know what happened how we got like this" Emma soon opened the conversation, everyone had a different story on how they got here we were exchanging stories when we heard a shrill "PUT ME DOWN YOU RETARD THIS IS WRONG I'M NOT 3 I'M BLOODY 25! EEEEEEEK!" soon the door opened and a blonde blue eyed girl scowled at us. She probably assumed we knew what was happening. I couldn't help but let out a laugh. At least we were at an age where they can take us sort of seriously, she was a cute blonde girl that when she scowled she looked like a pissed of kitten. She was breathing heavily. I couldn't imagine being 3 that's got to be a bitch. Mr. Bear who was carrying the blonde girl. Now entered. "CLOSE THE DOORS" oops he was pissed. By now blondie was up and ran towards Emma who had called her over and whispered in her ears. Her eyes widened with recognition and she looked around when her eyes landed on me I saw the same recognition in her eyes. She clung to Emma, but gave me a small smile. Mr bear man now was looking at us. His eyes gone a steel grey.

The room felt darker stuffier. I couldn't help myself from gulping. He was pissed. "I don't know what has gotten into you 6 today but I'm in no mood for it!" he then looked each of us directly in the eye I even saw the wrestler shift his weight a bit under is gaze "Your new sister along with William and Marcus will arrive today and I want you to be on your best behavior. I know you were upset that she had left but her people believe in certain traditions and I could not deny her." He looked older. This stressed him out. "The scout has come back they are on their way and should be here by the time the sun has reached the peak of the mountain" the fuck that supposed to mean? I looked around no one had a clue.

"So I expect you to be on your best your mother is exhausted it took 2 full mooned nights for your sister to finally come out. I will not have her deal with you like this." He then waved his hand at us. None of us said anything. According to him we are his kids. *snort* and our mother meaning we all had the same mother *another snort* had given us a new sibling. On top of that it took 2 full mooned nights. (don't know why he can't just say 2 days) to bring a baby into this world with no epidural. Ouch. "Am I making myself clear?" I looked around again no one was doing anything we were all looking at each other. "AM I MAKING MYSELF CLEAR" his voice echoed around the hall. We all nodded our head. He arched his eyebrow at us and we all mumbled out "yes sir" with that he turned around and left. "He reminds me of my dad" the 3 year old spoke. Her voice sounded like those powderpuff girls. I turned to her with my hands on my hips, trying to gather my courage that had ran away from me "What movie you act in?" she blinked at me like I just spoke a foreign language "I'm sorry what?". I tried not to show my impatience, "You know I'm from panic room twilight, Emma Harry Potter and Beauty and the beast.

There's Clark Kent there Mr sumo wrestler and Kyle" nudging my head in Matt's direction. I never watched Kyle XY but Tom had and confirmed it for us. She looked around again her brows furrowing "Your all actors?". I looked down on her and gave her a nod not trusting myself to speak. I wasn't pissed at her no I was scared and she was an easy target right now. Only being a 25-year-old trapped in a 3 year olds body. "I-I'm not an actor. Hell I can't even do public speaking well without turning red like a tomato" while she spoke she truly did turn a bright shade of red. Emma decided to take it from there "Ok then what are you then a director? book writer?" she simply shook her head "Me and my friend Elrica were doing a 6 week course to be flight attendants, we were just getting our lives back in order, you know we had a rough start but we were slowly pulling together.

We were going to move out. Get my son back send her daughter to school. She was going to study part time to be a primary school teacher and me well I hadn't decided yet to do it." She rambled on explaining things. Not to be mean or anything but in other words she was a nobody she was normal and so far, the only normal person we encountered. Roman whose real name was Leati interrupted.

"How did you get here?" the blondes attention was on him. She looked slightly dazed at the sight of him. I couldn't help but giggle, according to bear man, we related so whatever thoughts she was having now were so illegal on so many more levels than one. She turned redder if possible. "We went out celebrating. We finished our course and got work decent pay and benefits you know, we were so happy and we decided to use an Uber so we could celebrate properly." She bit her lip think hard. Aww she looked like a constipated puppy. "I don't remember much else I know for a fact we got home safely El was even sleeping over by me you know by my dad's place he always liked her. And we were going to sleep then." she waved her arms around. The rest is history. She didn't know either. She wasn't famous like us but then again why take famous people and put them in a situation like this. We didn't socialise we didn't know each other, well not on a personally level. Emma excluded. We had nothing in common not one single thing. _Help me_. "Who said that?" we all looked around there was a small voice barley a whisper.

 _I can't see._ "Don't do that!" blondie screeched. _Chanz?._ Blondie stopped "I thought your name was Chanelle?" roman was distrustful aggressive couldn't blame him. Chanelle refused to cower "Its my nick name jerk chanz, Chanelle" she talked to him as if he was 3, the initial crush over his good looks vanished when he had tried to intimidate her. _Chanz? Where are you? dude I'm scared I cant see._ " El that you sweets? Where are you?" _I don't know I can't see I keep moving side to side and see nothing but darkness. I can smell the air but nothing Chanz what happened last night? "_ El there's no time for that where are you?" _I- I don't know but I can feel you… all of you._ "What do you mean by that?" Roman really needs to tone it down. _I know there's 6 of you I can_ _ **feel**_ _you._ "Isn't any one going to ask how the hell she is talking to us?" Emma was hysterical. I couldn't get what she meant. I mean she talking…. Oh my! The blonde also paused slightly her friend had stopped talking for the moment. "So we can all hear her in our heads?" the doors opened again a guard this time came to us "Your mother and others have arrived the king requests you by the gates. He stands by the door pin straight "I am to escort you" we say nothing more Chanelle's friend stops talking for the time being we head to the gates. When walking around we can't seem to get past how massive this place is. Everything though vintage looked brand new and smelt fresh and sweet.

We passed servants who bowed down to us and greet us with "Your highness's" as we move along. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to realize we were royalty. When we had made it outside I couldn't hold in my gasp. The landscape was stunning. I had only seen this in movies it was like Riverdale meets the dark forest. It had a Gothic beauty to it there were waterfalls, ponds trees around for miles that had different flowers I didn't recognize growing. You could see the village below. It did not look like it was ridden with famine. The people looked happy well fed and were thriving. Glad to know that. They were standing in a row on either side throwing petals at a carriage that was making its way up to us.

Two men were riding two pure black horses their armor gleaming in the sunlight when I looked in the direction of the sun it was just peeking up to a mountain point. That was eerily accurate. The two men riding had red black hair they looked like bear man but in a way, you could see their mother had intervened. Whereas bear man looked overwhelming in a sense he screamed I AM A MAN, their features were slightly softer and more welcoming their smiles were easy going and they looked mischievous. They waved to us. We waved back less enthusiastically than them, but they seemed so caught up in their own world they hardly noticed. "They must be our brothers" Emma had whispered in my ear. Well I guess she's right I mean not everyone can just wave at us like that.. well at least I'm assuming so.

 _I can feel you closer Chanz I can feel you closer._ Her voice sounded happy I don't blame her. Getting close to her best friend must be a relief. "Where are you?" she asked out loud looking around for her. I had a hunch but I didn't want to say anything yet. _What hunch? Can you read my mind?_ I bloody well hoped not the irony would kill me. _not it's more like a feeling. Tell me I need to know please I'm scared._ I sympathised with her, I couldn't imagine what she was going through and if I'm right she might panic. _Just wait first and when I tell you I want you to let out the louds scream you can ok?_ By now the others had heard the conversation I tried to tell them my plan mentally but apparently, El connected us telepathically. The carriage was now right in front of us. Bear man leapt to the door and opened it. A beautiful African woman stepped out with the smoothest caramel skin you had ever seen her eyes were like a rainbow never a constant colour. They shone brightly missed with happiness. She had long pin straight hair that shimmered blue in the sunlight and her body didn't even look like she gave birth 2 days ago or that she was pregnant at all. She had a bundle wrapped in a warm cream white blanket. Bear man helped her out and beamed at her. She returned it and I couldn't help but smile myself.

She then looked at us and I had never in my life thought I could see love in someone's eyes till she looked at me at all of us. She then winked at us and came over. "Roman I hope you been looking after your siblings" she kisses Leati on the head. He blushed a bit and nodded his head, I let out a snort _whipped_ "Do you want to see your sister?" Leati nodded he actually looked interested in meeting, the little one I'll admit I was curious for two reasons. We all crowded around her and she opened her bundle. A cute little pink blob was there eyes closed, and fists tight. She was adorable. And I don't really like kids but I could imagine playing with her, but then I remembered something. _So do I scream now? YES, YES NOW!_ A few seconds Afterwards the baby started to wiggle and let out a wail. We all stood with our eyes wide open as the little one let a scream. The women then quickly tried to shush her. "OH, MY GOD EL YOU'RE A BABY!" the screaming stopped from both sides. The women looked down at Chanz "Silly her name not El. Its Trinity." Chanz didn't respond she was looking wide eyed at the baby before us. _What you mean I'm a baby, dude I'm 25! No, El you we all got turned into kids and you well you… got turned into a baby. AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_ The baby screamed louder. This time. Yep she got the worst of it she got turned into a baby. I couldn't help myself I burst out laughing.


	3. My heart

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-family: 'Bell MT';"BLOODWIND: /span/spanspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-family: 'Bell MT';"A SOUL'S JOURNEY/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri Light';"CHAPTER TWO/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri Light';"KRISTEN POV/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11,0000pt;"After the initial shock was over El had calmed down. I was impressed that she was able to to calm down so quickly. /spanemspan style="font-family: Calibri;"Well nothing I can do about it now can I? and how come I got renamed but you guys stayed the same hmm? /span/emspan style="font-family: Calibri;" We all had our original names well except ROMAN. Elrica who was the baby at the moment was the only one whose name had changed. After the introductions there was a speech and celebrations. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;"The African American women went inside with the baby after a short while. El decided to sleep and hope this was a bad dream. Didn't we all. I felt as if I was out of my body like I was watching this from someone else/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"'s/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;" mind and soul like non of this was real. My tummy grumbled, the hunger was real. I picked up a roasted chicken and bit into it. The meat was salty and nicely spiced I could taste it. It tasted good. It tasted real. I then was offered only one glass of… what ever it was. It was sweet and sour and tasted oddly like wine. I swished it around my tongue I could almost taste the sir the grapes grew from. Smell the lake and hear the birds squawking above attracted to the ripe smells of the fruit. I shook my head. That felt like a weed trip. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;"I looked around me. We all looked like robots taking in everything slowly. We smiled when need be and when the sun started to set that's when we wanted to go in. The twins teased us about being afraid of the dark. The boys rose to the bait and stayed longer. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Me well I was taking El/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;"'s plan sleep and hope this was all a dream. I remember kissing bear man on the cheek and saying goodnight my body stiff the wine was stronger than most and my muscles were pulling slightly. Emma wasn't to far from me I looked up the stairs and paused "Fuck" I whispered I don't remember where my room was. Emma walked ahead of me. "Come on we sleeping together anyway" she also seemed exhausted slightly pale./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;" Yes sleeping together seems like a good idea right now. I followed her up the stairs my muscles coiling tighter and tighter. My mind working over time. What if this isn't a dream what if we are stuck here what are we going to do? My face felt wet. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Tears were streaming down my face the situation finally dawning on me. I began to pray inside my head tears streaming down my face at a faster pace. Emma seemed dazed herself the celebration outside drowning the pitiful sounds of my sniffling. /spanemspan style="font-family: Calibri;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: Calibri;"Please god please I will donate whatever money I make il adopt a kid anything please let this all be a dream I'm begging you. /span/emspan style="font-family: Calibri;" Soon a soft sound reached my ears I never heard anything like it in my whole life it was like a hug one of those hugs you desperately needed that cover you in safety and understanding. It was the feeling of silk on your skin smooth constant I never heard anything like it in my life./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;" I saw Emma also following the voice as if we were moths to flame. Soon we turned the corridor and heard the words they were in a different language but it did not matter. It didn't diminish the beauty of her voice in any way in fact it seemed to enhance it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;"br /spanemspan style="font-family: Calibri;"non prius succederent pulvis es et rursum, numquam denuo experiri./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: Calibri;" Conare iterum. Et quis tibi et numquam trahere. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: Calibri;"Ne quis non artabuntur gressus tui et conteram. Phoenicem es male moriamini ignibus inimici voluntate/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: Calibri;"tu tamen oriri ex cinere, et in maiori luce fulgent quam. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: Calibri;"Primumque non succederet. Pariter ipsum et off iterum conare denuo experiri …/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: Calibri;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Her voice carried softly the echoes made the song complete I didn't realize I was so close till I was looking at my "Baby sister" smiling. /spanemspan style="font-family: Calibri;"Awwwww/span/emspan style="font-family: Calibri;" and sleeping. I felt a soft hand wipe what was left of my tears. Emma was beside me the other hand also wiping her tears. So she also was crying was it the music or the situation. The women our step mother ( I mean come on obviously shes not our real mother) Aaliyah. Was smiling softly at us then pulled us into an embrace. I never felt so warm so safe , so weak. I broke down again I was scared who was I kidding if I had a bowel problems id be shitting my self silly. My mind knew this was real as real as my previous life and it scared me. My heart wanted to hold on to hope but it was futile. Hopelessness. I never knew the feeling properly till now. It was consuming my whole body and I knew I wasn't holding back. It wasn't just me Emma was convulsing herself also giving into the same void of hopelessness I was in. We were squeezing tighter on each other and Aaliyah. She didn't say anything except hold us tighter pat our hair comfortingly and began rocking back and forth with a whispered love yous and hushes. When it seemed it wasn't helping she began humming and singing again her voice offering security hope I closed my eyes even though I didn't understand a word the song sounded soothing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Venite nolite vestris licet clamor sit eris. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Just arripuerit est manus mea, ut stricta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Ego protector tuus sum a te in circuitu. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Ego hic non clamabit./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Videris unum tantilla tam excelsus. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Bracchia manu tua calida custodiet. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Nos amorem non possit. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Et hic non clamabit./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Quia hic et in corde meo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Ita et hic in corde meo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;" Ex hoc nunc et usque in sempiternum in dies magis./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;" Eris in corde meo, non materia quod dico. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Hic erit vobis in corde meo semper./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;"I don't know when I had stopped crying her voice carrying me into darkness before I went there I saw Emma had already beaten me to it. I smiled and followed her to darkness. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: Calibri;"(the first you don't succeed, dust yourself off and try again, never give up and try again. Try again. Never let anyone pull you down. Don't let anyone break your stride. You are a phoenix you die in the flames of your enemy's bad intentions yet you rise from the ashes and shine brighter than they. IF the first you don't succeed. Dust yourself off and try again try again…) The next song is from the Tarzan movie (animated) /span/emstrongemspan style="font-family: Calibri;"you will be in my heart./span/em/strongemspan style="font-family: Calibri;" The 1/span/ememsupspan style="font-family: Calibri; vertical-align: super;"st/span/sup/ememspan style="font-family: Calibri;" song if you look closely is taken from different songs and jumbled together I was to lazy to make my own lullaby s. I will try to be more original next time. /span/em/p 


	4. Its Real

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-family: 'Bell MT';"BLOODWIND: /span/spanspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-family: 'Bell MT';"A SOUL'S JOURNEY/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri Light';"CHAPTER T/span/spanspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri Light';"HREE/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri Light';"EMMA /span/spanspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri Light';"POV/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11,0000pt;"It wasn't a dream. I looked above me the canopy bed was let down. I could see through the silk like curtains. Kess was next to me still sleeping. Probably still talking to El back in the Aether realm as she dubbed it. If we had met under different circumstance. I would have enjoyed making El one of my friends. She was smart kind hearted and logical. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11,0000pt;"The first fault well depending on whom you ask I discovered was her lack of filter. She didn't play with anyone s emotions she told it like it was didn't hide didn't even bother sugar coating it. I might have appreciated it in my previous life but now what I wouldn't give for her to show some compassion. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11,0000pt;"When I had voiced this she told me /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 11,0000pt;""I got turned into a fucken baby. I finally finally after all these years pulled my life together finally was going to get away from that wretched women. Have my kid away from those awful narrow minded twits and I get sucked into a world turned into a baby for Christ sake and you want me to show /spanemspan style="font-family: Calibri;"compassion" /span/emspan style="font-family: Calibri;" she spat the word out like venom. She wen ton to tell me that I didn't know struggle hatred pain. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;"I was lucky. I didn't have to really budget myself when I shopped I could go to gym and even hire a private trainer for myself. I could go any where in the world if I chose. She was right. Yes I had it easy and the reason why I was so upset is because I had been ripped from my precious diamond kingdom. I can feel my face heat up at the comment. She apologized soon afterwards for the wording but not the message. There was no time for compassion./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;" It was obvious now what we needed to do was figure it out and survive. She took charge of the situation. And to be honest none of us fought her. Whether it was because we were in shock and couldn't bring ourselves to it or she was the only one who seemed to take the situation as it was and took logical steps towards it. Then Roman ruined it. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;"His arrogance knew no bounds he kept attacking attacking and without any cause till El socked him in the face. It was a comical sight really. His face shocked like he couldn't believe it "What so use to fake wrestling never felt a real punch in awhile" that brought him back to reality "I admired you Roman" she began shaking her head looking so disappointment in him instead of being pissed he looked a tad bit unsure of himself as if not understanding her disappointment " You were fake I know that but I liked what you stood for. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;"You were like a wolf and I love wolves they are true to their mates and their packs and you in a sense were a wolf especially when you geared up for a spear" she let out a giggle tears streaming down her face "Even a superman punch." she pulled herself together quickly wiping the tears away quickly and staring at each of us dead in the eyes. Her eyes she was shocked at the new color that was taken then again we all looked different now. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;""We are stuck here god knows for how long. And we cannot afford to act like lone wolves. We need to act like a pack or at least try to or we will most probably die. What we need is knowledge we cant fly blind here we need to know everything up till this point. Use your damn acting skills for crying out loud get what we need and make plans from there. We are in a weak state we are all kids well I'm a new born but that's besides the point. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;"We are in no position to go any where we are a lot weaker now than before and you know it a child's body is sensitive." She went on like that till it was drilled into our heads. At the moment we are weak. Alone we are even weaker. But together we just might stand a chance. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;"To get through whatever the hell this is. Though we were distrustful of each other we had little choice. We learned a lot that also time passes differently there than it does well where ever we are. We got to know each other and slowly began to realize we couldn't lie to each other not even half truths. You would think that would quench the trust issues. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;"We got along slowly but surely. We would sit by our blue fire and tell childhood stories our memories sharper than before. When we realized a 2 weeks pass before we wake up. El told us to study hard and study everything. "You never know when it will come in handy. I would help but well" she even told us to study fighting. Most of us protested and once again she brought up a good point "Do you want to risk dying here?" that was all that needed to be said. So now the morning I could see the sun slowly rising from behind the mountains. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;"It was bitter sweet really, it was a beautiful sight but I would have preferred seeing it from my own home or even better my own time. Either one would be nice both would be heaven. I felt Kristen Stir beneath me well it was Kess now Elrica or El had nicknamed her that saying for some reason she reminded her of a book character she read in primary school. The wind singer. When she told Kess and I about the girl we had to admit that yes Kess does sound like Kristen or the other way around. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;"The 3 of us got along quite well it took awhile for Chanz to also join our odd group and even then she was slightly awkward picking fights arguing. El stood by her side in public but quickly told her in private when she was wrong. I suppose I could admire that really. At first I though they were lesbian. When I had subtly brought it up El couldn't stop laughing "My ex-boyfriend thought the same" she told me in-between chuckles. She was sweet and had a nice smile. That seemed to be her key into everyone's heart. Roman even spoke to her more than anyone. Even I'll admit I'm attached to her. And as the two weeks drew in and we felt like we were leaving I'll admit I was a bit jealous watching her hold on extra long to Chanelle. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Kristen loved her probably in more ways than one and that girl was positively oblivious but it suited her just fine. I heard Kess's breath hitch she was facing the window probably looking at the sunrise and thinking the same thing I am. Its not a dream. Its real. El songs filtered in my head she said she couldn't help herself the song suited the moment like a movie. Her voice was soft melodic almost like a baby birds. and we were all sitting by our blue fire( which just appears every night magically we usually talk the whole night seeing as we don't sleep…. well in a sense we are already asleep). And she wanted to fill the silence with something and begun to hum the tune and slowly began to sing. I could hear her voice echoing inside my head. Taunting me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: Calibri;"I found a grave/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: Calibri;"Brushed off the face/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: Calibri;"Felt your light/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: Calibri;"I remember why I know this place/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: Calibri;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: Calibri;"I found a bird/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: Calibri;"Closing her eyes/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: Calibri;"One last time/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: Calibri;"And I wonder if she dreamed like me/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: Calibri;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: Calibri;"Well, as much as it hurts,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: Calibri;"Ain't it wonderful to feel?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: Calibri;"So go on and bring your wings/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: Calibri;"Follow your heart till it bleeds/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: Calibri;"As we run towards the end of the dream/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: Calibri;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: Calibri;"I'm not afraid/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: Calibri;"I push through the pain/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: Calibri;"And I'm on fire/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: Calibri;"I remember how to breathe again/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: Calibri;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: Calibri;"As much as it hurts/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: Calibri;"Ain't it wonderful to feel?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: Calibri;"So go on and bring your wings/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: Calibri;"Follow your heart till it bleeds/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: Calibri;"As we run towards the end of the dream/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: Calibri;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: Calibri;"Why must we fall apart to understand how to fly?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: Calibri;"I will find a way even without wings/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: Calibri;"Follow your heart till it bleeds/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: Calibri;"As we run towards the end of the dream/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: Calibri;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: Calibri;"Follow your heart/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: Calibri;"Till it bleeds/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: Calibri;"And we've gone to the end of the dream/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: Calibri;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;"I couldn't help but laugh because there was no end to this dream. We had no where to fly to. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-family: Calibri;"Authors Note: /span/strongstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"End of a Dream by Evanescence/span/span/em/strongstrongspan style="font-family: Calibri;" /span/strong/p 


	5. Not Alone

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-family: 'Bell MT';"BLOODWIND: /span/spanspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-family: 'Bell MT';"A SOUL'S JOURNEY/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri Light';"CHAPTER /span/spanspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri Light';"FOUR/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri Light';"EMMA /span/spanspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri Light';"POV/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Just as the sun streamed through our window the door was opened. The hawk like handmaiden, or nanny or whatever really I was stuck in stalked into the room her hair done in such a tight bun I cringed thinking of the headache that thing must cause. She drew back the other curtains. Not even greeting. Kristen sat up and also watched the rude women curiously. Three other girls came in with hot water and began filling the stone tub./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;" Mrs Hawk putting in lavender and rose petals. I suddenly remember my first time waking up with her and shot out of my bed and began to strip. I gave Kess a panicky look and she followed suit . we went into the warm bath and I sat perfectly still. Kess was sending a questioning glance my way till I nudged my head towards the hawk women. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;"She looked at her in thought before all the pieces fit. We all shared our first time around stories about how we woke up and so forth. The boys were all red with embarrassment apparently they woke up together not naked but in the same room and when they tried to give the 4 handmaidens lip well lets say they were quickly brought down to size. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;"We all laughed at each other. El's was traumatizing to say the least but mine came close to. This women had pinched Screeched and belittled I was on the verge of tears and my mouth pooled with blood when I had been biting my tongue to stop myself from making any remarks. El said it was probably for the best seeing as we didn't know her part in the castle and could spit on my food or slip poison. So we had agreed to be polite and act dumb. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;"It was a good weapon. It would let peoples guards down and allow us to do what was needed to do. She began to scrub me raw till my skin turned red and did the same to Kess. I couldn't help but smile at her face. Yes, misery loves company. After the corsets had been tied and our hair pulled into an elaborate yet elegant style, while doing all this she had not said a single word. Well except me saying thank you and enjoying her step falter slightly. I nudged Kess "Yes thank you for helping us". her eyes narrowed and I couldn't stop myself from fidgeting, she gave a curt nod and opened the door obviously waiting for us to leave. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri;"After about 10 steps Kess pulled up next to me lifting her skirts high so she doesn't trip all over herself again and whispered in my ear. "Where we going?" we looked behind me hawk lady was still behind us and gave Kess a milk curdling scowl. She gulped didn't wait for an answer and turned forward again. By god that women was positively frightening. We decide to make our way to the place we went to last time it was a good place to start. As we were about to turn an icy voice stopped us "Where do you think your going?". OK then guess that was the wrong way then "So- sorry we were just distracted for a bit" I stuttered a reply. Kess just nodded madly in agreement and we both scurried to the right direction. Soon we heard voices and a baby laughter. We went towards it well to be honest we semi ran towards it with our dresses high. Wanting to escape "Ladies do not run" her voice ran shivers through us and we slowed our pace "Backs straight chin up smaller steps you are princess not commoners" our bodies moved to every order given. "Remember to sit straight and eat small delicate portions. You have Latin, Greek, french Romanian and Sumerian after this meal then you shall study embroider." took a breath in we peaked back to see her face look pinched as if she swallowed something vile "Afterwards you shall have archery riding and basic defense with your /spanstrongemspan style="font-family: Calibri;"step-mother" /span/em/strongspan style="font-family: Calibri;"she spat the word out like a bad tasting apple. Well it seems half the work is being done for us "Because of this you will take one history book and read it before you sleep to catch up. The book depending on its size of course will be finished in a week if I feel you are not working fast enough I will make it shorter. Though your /spanstrongemspan style="font-family: Calibri;"step-mother /span/em/strongspan style="font-family: Calibri;"is right and you should learn all you can given the wars lately I do not like slacking you two are of age and need to act like princesses the time for fun and games are over" my head felt as if it were spinning widely. Her words sinking into my head. I felt light headed I was so happy to make it to the hall and sit down. I looked at Kess she looked pale well paler than usual and she looked just as dazed. Good that means heard it. I was happy at least she was with me. Yes. Misery loves company indeed. /span/p 


End file.
